


Thranduil's Fangirls

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Thranduil Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Thranduil hasn’t stepped foot outside the Woodland Realm. Not with the invasion of the fangirls that now sweeps across his land like wildflower seeds. But can his son Legolas assist him with this task? Happy Thranduil Thursday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, MGM and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Okay, so yesterday I posted this story on fanfiction.net and today I decided to post this story here. The days are just what me and my friends over on a forum are doing. So yesterday was Thranduil Thursday and I was in the mood to write this one-shot or drabble. Enjoy. :)

“Ada!” Legolas charged onto the balcony. Bow in hand and ready for action, he half expected his father Thranduil to gaze longingly into a mirror, wrapped around a wooden frame. “Ada, the fangirls are coming. What shall we do?”

“Are they your fangirls, Legolas?” Thranduil slowly turned to face him, his head cocked. “I don’t recall sending your fangirls into my halls.”

“They haven’t come for me, Ada,” Legolas said.

Thranduil’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure? Then tell me who they’re for, my son.”

“They’re for you, Ada. And they’re not happy,” Legolas said.

“Fair enough. I shall speak with them soon. Will you follow me?” Thranduil said, gliding back to his throne room. He stopped in mid-step. There were so many young girls and women present in his halls, all with banners proclaiming their love for him, same as their strange-looking tunics. “My, my. How many fangirls have passed my presence like wildflower seeds.” He raised his hands for silence. “My friends, my friends. You have come seeking an elf who is a widower. By now, you must understand the ways of the Wood-elves.”

“You’re hot!” one of the fangirls squealed.

“That is not my place to judge, nor will it be your place to think otherwise,” Thranduil said. “Neither will it be any of your places to heed my warning. If any fangirl out there thinks they can woo me with…”

“Stars!” another fangirl said, pointing up to the sky.

“What are you addressing?” Thranduil asked, but his gaze turned skywards. The night sky looked so brilliantly royal blue with the stars blinking so brightly. Time seemed to wear on and yet the fangirls were still present. Surely, he could entertain them with a story. “I shall tell you the tale of the dwarves reclaiming the Lonely Mountain. For it is a tale that I wish to tell you, even as we pass the time. For this time is one of excitement and joy…”

For indeed it was, even as the fangirls left the hall. For Thranduil knew one thing: he was lucky to have returned to the Woodland Realm in one piece. For even when his son would soon join the Fellowship of the Ring, he couldn’t forget the wizard that helped Thorin Oakenshield reclaim Erebor and the hobbit who helped him achieve such a task. His name: Bilbo Baggins. And that was the name that Thranduil would not soon forget, even as the impending doom was growing nearer in all lands. But there would be a victory and a price. But were they ready for this? For what was to come?

“Wait and see, my friends,” Thranduil spoke aloud, “You wait and see.”

The End.


End file.
